Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 006
"Miss Duel Academy", known in Japan as "Miss Duel Academia", is the sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Duel Academy is holding their annual "Miss Duel Academy" competition. Jaden Yuki states he hasn't heard of it, and Syrus Truesdale informs him that voting has taken place on the Academy's website for the last month. Jaden responds that he doesn't mess around with computers, and that he's not at all interested in the competition anyway. At the ceremony, its revealed that it's a tie - the winner of the last two years, Seika Kohinata, has tied with first-year Alexis Rhodes. It's also revealed that every student at the Academy has voted - except for Jaden, meaning his vote will decide the result. Alexis arrives late, as she was not interested in even participating in the competition, but garnered one-hundred and ninety-eight votes anyway. Alexis reveals she wants to just drop out of the competition. Seika suggests that she and Jaden duel, with his vote going to Seika should she win, and the vote going to Alexis should he win. Alexis responds that she doesn't want someone else making this decision for her, and the judge suggests that Seika duel Alexis instead. However, she believes that Alexis is just as good as Chazz Princeton, and that she would have no chance of beating her. She then recalls that Jaden defeated Chazz, and determines that her dueling either of them would result in a loss for her. Alexis decides that she'll duel Jaden instead, and should she win, she'll be permitted to withdraw from the competition, while if she loses, Jaden's vote goes to Seika. Either way, this would benefit Seika, so she accepts. Alexis urges Jaden to treat her as a duelist, not as a girl, and the duel begins. Alexis Summons "Cyber Valkyrie" in Defense Position and Sets "Cold Fusion". Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Heat" Attack Position. Jaden attacks, and this activates the effect of "Cyber Valkyrie", reducing the ATK of "Heat" by 300, causing Jaden to take 200 damage. Alexis begins her turn, Summoning "Cold Enchanter" in Defense Position and Setting another card, declaring that all of her preparations are complete. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Woodsman" and "Elemental Hero Ocean" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" in Attack Position. Alexis declares that "Terra Firma" will be leaving the field early as the chapter ends. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes Turn 1: Alexis Alexis Normal Summons "Cyber Valkyrie" (1300/1500) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Heat" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Heat" attacks "Cyber Valkyrie", but Alexis activate the effect of "Cyber Valkyrie", reducing the ATK of "Heat" by 300 points during the Damage Step ("Elemental Hero Heat": 1600 → 1300/1200). The attack fails (Jaden 4000 → 3800). At Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Valkyrie" expires ("Elemental Hero Heat": 1300 → 1600/1200). Turn 3: Alexis Alexis Normal Summons "Cold Enchanter" (1600/1200) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it, fusing "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.